Garabatos
by Myruru Nayuri
Summary: La americana estaba distraída, mientras su mente estaba en otra parte su lápiz se movía prácticamente solo por el papel, así que para cuando se dio cuenta la hoja estaba llena de corazones y tenia escrito "Emily Kirkland" por todos lados. UkxNyo!Ámerica


**Ohayo/Konnichiwa minna-kun**

Bien, se que esta es la pareja que con más fics nyo!, y ni siquiera es mi favorita, pero la idea me gusto mucho y trate de esforzarme para que quedara bien.

Este fic ya llevaba un par de meses casi a la mitad en mi ordenador, hace poco dije que tenía que terminarlo si o si, y lo logre :D

 **Advertencias** : nyo!, posible OoC por ser mi primera vez trabajando con estos personajes y algo de romance cutre porque no es muy lo mio.

(*) Se que "Emily" no es el nombre oficial de Nyo!America, no tiene nombre oficial aun, este es el que mas siento que va con ella de los que circulan por los fandoms, así que usare este nombre y si dan uno oficial lo cambiare.

Sin mas que decir, recuerden **"los personajes no son mios, son de gran Himaruya Hidekaz-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro".**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

" **Garabatos"**

Suspiro con cansancio, ya llevaba varios minutos esperando.

¡Por una vez que se le ocurría llegar temprano!

Bueno, no fue exactamente por voluntad, digamos que se molestó con su despertador y este se "daño misteriosamente", el punto era que se había equivocado al ponerlo a tiempo de nuevo y llegó una hora antes a la junta.

Ya lo había hecho todo, acomodó las sillas, reviso que nada faltara e hizo los dibujos en la pizarra, dibujos que según ella habían quedado asombrosos.

Se dejó caer en la silla que estaba en la cabecera con cansancio, tomó uno de sus cortos mechones dorados y lo enrollo en su dedo, si, asi de aburrida estaba.

Cepillo su cabello con sus dedos, alisó su falda con las manos y acomodo el moño de su top, si, ella la consideraba una blusa, aunque Inglaterra le dijera constantemente que esa no era ropa descente.

 _Fuck,_ quería comer un perro caliente, pero si salía por uno había la posibilidad de que los demás llegaran y perdería lo único bueno que podía salir de la situación, que era poder alardear de que los demas llegaron despues que ella.

Tampoco podía pedírselo a alguien de alli, todos dirian que estaban ocupados, pero ellos no entendían la importancia y su necesidad por el sabor de su perro caliente...ellos no tuvieron que sobrevivir toda su niñez con la comida del cejotas.

Decidió dejar su confiable bate en el suelo y sacó una de las hojas en blanco que había en la carpeta junto a ella, tambien se estiro para tomar un lapiz.

Su mirada se perdio en algun punto de la habitacion y comenzo a golpear la mesa con la goma del lápiz en un movimiento suave y continuo.

Volteo hacia el reloj en medio de la pared y bufo molesta, aun faltaba mucho para que los demás llegaran.

Volvió su mirada a la ventana y dejo que el lápiz se deslizara por sí solo.

Podía ver el jardín, donde habían unos hermosos rosales, le recordaron a cuando Inglaterra había traído tan hermosas flores desde el viejo mundo y se empeñó en plantarlas en su casa.

Soltó una pequeña risa al recordar la discusión que tuvieron, , si al final permitió que las plantara fue porque le interesaron sus espinas.

Su mente recordaba un "Las rosas se parecen a ti" por parte de la nación de ojos verdes, pero había dos posibilidades, lo dijo en un susurro para que ella no alcanzará a escucharlo o se lo imagino, la rubia conociendolo se inclinaba más por la segunda.

Claro, que si lo pensaba bien le daria la razon-si hubiera sido real-ella era hermosa y se jactaba de ello, pero si se pasaban de listos-como el bastardo comunista-ese día les tocaba bate, _of curse_.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿no era el cejudo era el primero en llegar?, miro el reloj de nuevo he hizo una pequeña mueca, ¿a que hora se supone que llegaba Inglaterra?

Puso su codo izquierdo sobre la mesa y recargo la mejilla sobre su mano, mientras la otra, la derecha, seguía con su labor de hacer garabatos por sí sola.

¿Hasta en su mente lo llamaba Inglaterra?, bueno, el mismo le repitió muchas vecesque debería llamarlo así, aunque ahora el inglés no estaba , sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta de ese detalle-ignorando el hecho de que llevaba años barra siglos sin notarlo-a demás su mente era libre, _¡Freedom!_

Bien, entonces...

— _¿Porque el stupid de Arthur no llega?—_ pensó.

Se sintió genial y cual niña pequeña un aura rosada la rodeo y una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios.

— _Stupid Arthur, Stupid Arthur, Stupid...—_ comenzó a tararear en su cabeza—...Arthur—soltó en voz alta, casi con melancolía.

Arthur, el nombre tenía un toque especial que le hacía sentir un cosquilleo.

Sorprendida, negó con la cabeza, y con la punta de sus dedos ahora libres se tocó los labio inferior.

—Arthur—repitió con suavidad—Arthur Kirkland...

Si, su apellido también le provocaba el mismo efecto, es más, solo pronunciar su nombre completo lograba impregnarle una sensacion dificil de describir en los labios.

Kirkland...su apellido era tan "él".

Podía notar la elegancia, pero había cierto toque en su pronunciación que lo hacía parecer lejanamente misterioso y rebelde.

Aun recordaba como se había enterado de su nombre, el mismo se lo dijo cuando aún era su colonia.

Su nombre humano era algo muy preciado para las naciones, solo los mas cercanos lo conocian, ese dia "Arthur"-queria llamarlo asi todo lo que le fuera posible-se lo había explicado, él siempre supo su nombre, pero esta vez le entró curiosidad por saber el suyo y se lo pregunto, en ese momento "Arthur" era su hermano mayor, asi que tenia derecho de saberlo, o almenos eso pensaba.

También cabe destacar que en ese entonces ya no era la pequeña que Suecia y Finlandia encontraron, si no que ahora aparentaba alrededor de unos trece años humanos, se había comenzado a preocupar por su imagen y el inglés la perseguía constantemente para que "se arreglara decentemente", lástima-para él-que eso nunca funcionó.

En fin, en cuanto le preguntó su nombre "Arthur" comenzó a tartamudear y volteo el rostro, esto preocupo a la "pequeña" América ya que pensó que había hecho algo mal o que el oji-verde no la queria lo suficiente como para decírselo.

Luego de un pequeño ataque de rabieta y que el mayor hablara con sus amigos imaginarios-a perspectiva de la rubia claro-comenzó a articular palabras medianamente coherentes.

—A-Arthur, Arthur Kirkland—respondió nervioso, sin poder evitar tartamudear.

América parpadeo rápidamente, tratando de procesarlo o eso parecía.

—¡Es un nombre muy bonito!, ¡Yo tambien quiero llamarme asi!, ¿Emily Kirkland suena lindo, no?

En ese instante, al ver la cara de Arthur, fue la primera vez que deseo con todas sus fuerzas no haber dicho algo, ¿que hizo para molestarlo así?

—¡No, no puedes!—le gritó.

—¿He?, ¿por que no Arthur?—preguntó con los ojos llorosos.

—Es...es...es porque dije que no puedes, ¡tampoco tienes permitido llamarme por mi nombre!

Sintió como algo en el pecho se rompía, giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo a la mayor velocidad que sus piernas super poderosas le permiten, no sin antes gritarle a Inglaterra que era una mala persona y que lo odiaba.

Sus ojos estaban húmedos, no podía ver a dónde se dirijia, en realidad no sabía porque lo hacia viendo hacia el pasado esa fue su primer pelea sin sentido, peleas que ahora sucedian cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba llorando en el regazo de su hermano, cierto, a pesar de saber el nombre de Canadá nunca lo había llamado Matthew, solo en ocasiones especiales.

Al final todo se arregló en la siguiente visita de Arthur, quien le trajo una buena cantidad de scones y una rosa para sobornarla.

Años después se enteraría de que nadie a demás de sus hermanos biológicos-y Francia que se lo saco a la fuerza-sabía su nombre, así que se convenció a sí misma de que le había prohibido llamarla así porque simplemente no estaba acostumbrado.

El tiempo siguió pasando, ya no soporto estar mas bajo su control, quería demostrarle de lo que era capaz y que la viera como una igual, eso no podía lograrlo siendo su colonia, quería ser libre y lo logró, pero aun asi no tenia el valor de hablarle como iguales, menos al recordarlo desplomado en el suelo y llorando, nunca lo habia visto asi, para ella siempre fue alguien grande y firme, lejano de alcanzar...en ese momento parecía tan pequeño y menudo.

América frunció el ceño y trató de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, eran cosas en las que no quería pensar.

Se llevo el lápiz a la boca y comenzó a morder suavemente la goma.

Ahora que lo analizaba, llevaba todo el rato pensando en "Arthur". Necesitaba alejarlo de su mente, al menos hasta que llegara y comenzará como siempre a gritarle.

Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento era revisar lo que había estado dibujando sin prestar atención.

Agacho la mirada esperando encontrarse con garabatos y algunas estrellas, pero eso no era lo que habia alli.

A parte de un dibujo kawaii de un perro caliente del cual Japón estaría orgullosa en la esquina inferior derecha…

La hoja estaba llena de corazones, y eso no era todo, ¡tenía "Emily Kirkland" escrita por todas partes!

¡¿Como había llegado eso ahí?!

Tenía que esconderlo y tenía que ser rapido, los demas podian llegar en cualquier momento.

¿Pero en donde?, bajo la mesa no, tampoco entre los demás papeles, había una gran posibilidad de que los encontraran ahí por accidente, ¿en su escote?, no, estaba demasiado expuesto como para ocultar algo ahi.

Se paro rápidamente, volteando a todas direcciones con ansiedad, necesitaba un buen escondite.

No encontró cinta adhesiva para pegarlo baja la silla, tampoco era buena idea lanzarlo como un avión por la ventana y no traia ningun encendedor para hacerlo cenizas.

Al final decidió lo que le pareció mejor, tomo la hoja por las esquinas y comenzó a jalarle, ¿el plan?, deshacerla en varios miles de pedacitos para hacerlo pasar por confeti y lanzarlo sobre ella para hacer una magnifica presentación.

En ningún momento le pasó por la cabeza tirarlo a la basura.

El papel comenzó a rasgarse, solo un poco más de fuerza y podría hacerlo, pero se acobardó.

Simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Con todo eso solo estaba evitando lo más importante.

Volvió a dejarse caer en la silla, después recargo su torso en la mesa y su mejilla derecha contra esta.

Colocó el papel frente a ella para verlo con más detenimiento, a veces las cosas que haces inconsciente dejan salir cosas que quieres mantener ocultas.

Incluso para ti mismo.

Dejo la hoja abajo, no quería seguir viéndola, era mucho para ella, era su lado que intentaba encerrar más profundo de sí.

No es que fuera una gran revelación, de alguna manera había estado consciente de ello, pero no quería aceptarlo, ver que ella misma escribió aquellas cosas fue el verdadero golpe de realidad.

Sentía las mejillas calientes, en realidad estaban así desde hace un rato pero a penas se daba cuenta, miró su reflejo en la ventana y su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

— _Bien, me rindo, I like England_ —se sincero, al menos en su mente— _no, I love Arthur._

Simplemente aceptarlo para sí misma ya era muy difícil, normalmente gritaba a los cuatro vientos cómo se sentía o lo que pensaba, pero esto era algo que no podía hacer con la misma confianza de siempre.

Escondió la cabeza entre los brazos, sentía que su sonrojo aumentaba cada vez más y comenzaba a salir vapor de sus oídos.

Esas palabras nunca saldrían de su boca, moriría de vergüenza, además…

Estaba segura que sería rechazada.

Sabía que ella no era del tipo de chica que a él le gustaban, de hecho siempre que la veía le recriminaba su su comportamiento egocéntrico y le gritaba que se vistiera decentemente, sabía muy bien que no era una dama.

Ella era asi, no podia hacer nada, estaría dispuesta a cambiar por él, pero ser una dama era algo que simplemente no iba con ella, no lograría serlo.

Además, el mayor problema era que Arthur, aun después de haberse independizado, seguia viendola como una niña rebelde sin idea del mundo.

¡Por supuesto que sabía del mundo!, algun dia seria suyo completamente, entonces se lo restregaría en la cara a Arthur y este tendría que aceptar que era una adulta a la altura e incluso mayor que los demás.

¿Que acaso todo lo había hecho para que Inglaterra la reconociera?

La triste realidad era que si, desde antes de independizarse todo fue para dar un paso cada vez más cerca de él.

Incluso el tacón de sus botas era la medida justa para estar exactamente a la misma altura que este.

Pero sentía que se estaba alejando cada vez más.

Al menos antes, cuando comenzaron a tener problemas cuando aún era su colonia, se veían y solo cruzaban miradas, ahora no dejaban de pelear.

Aunque si lo pensaba eso era mejor que el que no le hablara.

Su mente estaba revuelta, comenzaba a sentirse mareada, demasiados pensamientos que llevaban guardados siglos en el lugar más apartado de su mente...y corazón.

Cosas que había decidido encerrar para siempre, pero al parecer esa no era su decisión.

Estaba en su propio mundo debatiendo consigo misma, tanto que no se dio cuenta de los pasos acercándose a ella.

A penas pudo sentir como el papel que aún tenía agarrado fuertemente era arrebatado de sus manos.

Para cuando su mente lo proceso, se levantó espantada y se dio vuelta…

Solo para encontrarse con la persona que menos quería ver en ese instante.

—¿Que es…?—comenzó, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase su rostro se tornó completamente pálido.

Un largo y pesado silencio invadió el lugar.

Ahora la americana también estaba en blanco, no solo eso, todo a su alrededor se había vuelto negro, temblaba y ni siquiera podía respirar.

—E-esto... —termino en un debil susurro cuando el color comenzaba a volverle.

—No es lo que piensas Arthu..., ¡Inglaterra!—intentó excusarse de forma histérica, agitando los brazos con desesperación.

—¡¿Como no podría ser lo que pienso?!—le recrimino.

—Pues...ammm.., bueno, creo que si es lo que piensas Inglaterra—simplemente soltó, no encontrando una mejor excusa.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus mejillas.

—Por favor devuélvemelo, soy una idiota, no sé en qué estaba pensando.

—No...—intento decir pero fue interrumpido.

—¡No!, no quiero escuchar como te burlas de mi.

Ahora estaba deprimida, su voz se había apagado y líneas azules cruzaban su cara, casi se podía ver el alma salir de su cuerpo, era su fin.

—Tengo que arreglar mi error—agregó ocultando la mirada mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba.

En menos de un parpadeo la chica tenía su bate de vuelta entre sus manos, las cuales temblaban ligeramente

—Su-suelta esa cosa en este instante exhibicionista, te he dicho mil veces que no me apuntes con eso—trato de calmar la situación, posicionando sus brazos frente a sí y retrocediendo un poco.

Pensó que tal vez insultarla-si, él consideraba eso un insulto,al menos para ella-pero no funciono.

Ella no lo escuchaba.

—America—intento llamarla.

Sus manos seguían temblando mientras trataban de aferrarse al mango de madera.

—¡América!—le grito, se estaba asustando.

Aún tenía la mirada perdida, no escuchaba, comenzó a dar un paso.

—¡América!—no estaba dando resultado.

La chica levantó sus brazos sobre su cabeza, junto con su bate, dispuesta a golpearlo.

—¡Emily!

Ella se detuvo en seco y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, dejando caer el bate al suelo haciendo un estrepitoso sonido seco que inundó el lugar.

El último recurso del inglés había funcionado.

—Dilo de nuevo—pidió el oji-verde.

—¿Que cosa?, ¿que soy una idiota?—respondió a la defensiva, era lo único que podía hacer, no se echaría a llorar otra vez.

—No, tu no eres una idiota—le corrigió, tratando de poner la cara más serena que le era posible.

La chica se relajó un poco por eso, el corazon seguia latiendole como si fuera a salir de su cuerpo, su mente quería salir huyendo del lugar, nunca más verlo, pero sus piernas no le respondian y esas palabras casi hacen desaparecer el suelo.

¡Si le decía idiota o cosas peores cada vez que se veían!, y ella tambien a el, para qué negarlo, era su sistema de defensa.

—Mi nombre—dijo el rubio sacándola de sus divagaciones.

—¿Eh?, ¿que dices Ingla…?—ahora fue su turno de ser interrumpida.

—N-no tonta—contestó subiendo la voz—q-quiero que….que vuelvas a decir mi nombre—repitió, girando la cabeza hacia un lado.

La rubia lo miro confundida.

—L-llevo años esperando a que me llames por mi nombre—siguió, si alguien los viera se daría cuenta que el rojo antinatural en las mejillas de ambos era exactamente del mismo tono.

—Tu...tu me dijiste que no lo hiciera—le recordó en cuando pudo volver a articular palabra.

No quería hacerse ilusiones.

—¡O-obviamente, eras mi hermana!, ¡luego te emanciparste y ya no pude convencerme de verte como solo una hermana menor!—le gritó como si estuviera recriminándoselo, aunque de hecho en parte sí lo hacía.

Ambos parecieron darse cuenta de lo que el inglés había dicho al mismo tiempo, sobresaltandose y tratando de mirar a otro lado, al final terminaron dándose la espalda.

—E-entonces, ¿está bien que lo haga no?—dijo en voz alta, más para sí misma que para el otro, tratando de fingir su tono alegre de siempre.

—Y-ya te dije que si...E-Emily—contestó, bajando la voz a medida que seguía.

—E-en ese caso—comenzó luego de que su corazón volviera a latir de nuevo, al tiempo que giraba sobre sus talones—¿podrías devolverme eso por favor Arthur?

El oji-verde también se giró, brillitos comenzaron a rodear el lugar, toda la sala tenía un aura tranquila, incluso el inglés podía ver algunas hadas volando alegres por ahí. Lo demás no importaba en esos momentos, ni siquiera la guerra que estaban librando.

—No—rompió el hermoso momento.

—¿He?, ¡¿por qué no?!—ahora el ambiente era el de las peleas de siempre.

—Porque no quiero.

—¡Pero es mio!

—Entonces lo confiscare.

—¡Devuelvemelo ya maldito Arthur!

—No, m-me lo quedaré—fue su respuesta final.

El mayor apretaba contra su pecho aquel papel, dando a entender que no se lo daría por nada del mundo.

América parpadeo un par de veces, hasta que por fin entendió y sonrió con ternura todo lo que sus labios le permitían.

—Bien, pero con una condición—le dijo con voz alegre comenzando a acercarse a él—tu llamame Emily—pidió.

Sonrió divertida al ver como el cuerpo del oji-verde se estremecía.

Después este dio un largo y sordo suspiro, para después comenzar a guardar aquella hoja de papel problemática en la bolsa de su camisa, oculta bajo su cardigan.

—Hablaremos de esto más tarde—anunció sin verla directamente— después de patearle el trasero a Alemania, ¿entendido?...Emily.

Los ojos de la mencionada brillaron de emoción y no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre él para abrazarlo.

—¡Hecho!—respondió emocionada.

—Oye, espera...no puedo respirar.

—Respiras luego.

Inglaterra no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su derrota y sonreír de medio lado, también aprovechó para pasar uno de sus brazos por la espalda de la chica.

Un momento que ninguno espero que se volviera realidad.

— _Hey!—_ le llamó la atención la rubia mientras se separaba un poco de él—estaba pensando...Arthur Jones se escucha mejor que Emily Kirkland ¿verdad?.

—¡Tu…!—comenzó su frase de manera tenebrosa, la señal de la americana para comenzar a correr—¡Ni se te ocurra!, ¡vuelve aqui en este instante mujer violenta!—le grito mientras empezaba a perseguirla.

—Jejeje, ¡no te pongas así cejotas!—se burló de él.

Siguieron con el juego mientras seguían gritando insultos, pasaron corriendo por la puerta esquivando a Francia y a China que acababan de llegar.

—Oh, _l'amour_ —soltó el francés siguiendolos con la mirada mientras el chino seguía confundido.

* * *

 **Aquí termina este one-shot.**

Amo a las/los nyos! y el genderbend en general, espero poder seguir trabajando con ellos.

Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.

 **Comentarios, sugerencias, pasta, reviews, un unicornio, una caja de tomates, favs, una hamburguesa, patadas voladoras, todo es bien recibido mientras sea con amor (y no sean scones de Inglaterra).**

 **Nos leemos luego :)**


End file.
